Conociéndote más
by skayue-chan
Summary: su amor todo este tiempo era correspondido pero ellos lo ignoraban. ninguno de los dos se ha tomado la molestia de conocer mejor a la otra faceta de su persona amada al ignorar también que estaba más cerca de lo que creian pero... ¿que pasaria si ladybug empezara aconocer más alla de la actitud despreocupada y bromista de su compañero? o ¿adrian trate más a marinette?.


**¿E aceptado una cita con Chad noir?**

 _Ska-yue_

-buen trabajo – _ambos diciendo al unísono al chocar sus puños_

En esta ocasión los aclamados héroes de parís no se enfrentaron a un akuma, sino a un par de escurridizos ladrones de joyas que la policía no había podido capturar por eso pidieron ayuda a aquel equipo de la mariquita y el gato para patrullar la zona donde se exhibiría una valiosa joya, todo en sumo secreto, de echo solo el jefe de policía sabia de la ayuda de aquel invencible equipo ya que personalmente él se los pidió. El plan funciono a la perfección, y aquellos bandidos no los vieron venir al momento de su captura.

-gracias por su gran ayuda Chad noir y ladybug – _dice el jefe de policía_ – gracias a ustedes al fin pudimos capturar a estos pillos – _mirando al par de maleantes que subía su compañero a la patrulla_ – es una enorme fortuna que parís cuente que héroes como ustedes

\- por supuesto…. My lady y yo llegamos como caídos del cielo – _alardeando al tiempo que agarraba a una seria ladybug de la cintura y la pegaba a el. Claro que ella no tardo en reprenderlo dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo –_ AUCH! – _que obviamente le dolió_

-para nosotros es un placer proteger nuestra amada cuidad oficial – _dice sonriendo amablemente y con toda gentiliza y humildad, actitud que le roba un suspiro a su leal compañero. Lo admitiría las veces que fuera, su compañera, amada y mejor amiga era un ser maravilloso_

El valeroso oficial les agradeció una vez más para luego subirse a la patrulla con su compañero donde llevaban a aquellos ladrones, antes de irse también les pidió sus sinceras disculpas ya que los héroes llevaban patrullando el museo donde se exhibiría la joya por más de una semana y hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Asunto que de verdad le causo algunos problemas a la vida de civil de ladybug, es decir, marinette. Por quedarse dormida entre clases le habían asignado tarea extra además de varias llamadas con el director, de esto claro está que igualmente se enteraron sus padres y estos, creyendo que era la causa de sus desvelos, le quitaron el celular y computadora hasta nuevo aviso, era tan injusto no poder protestar y decirles, "no he podido dormir bien por velar por la seguridad de ustedes de parís".

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa semana como que le pareció ver a adrian algo cansado también, quizá por sus sesiones de fotos o asuntos con su padre.

-bueno…. Ya las invaluables joyas de este lugar están a salvo – _comenta despreocupadamente el minino colocando sus manos en su nuca_ – ahora la única joya invaluable que debo proteger es a ti my lady – _tomando la mano de esta para depositarle uno de sus coquetos besos al reverso de esta_

-que gatito tan considerado – _dice con su usual ironía y adorable sarcasmo retirando su mano pero sin ser muy cortante. Como que ultimadamente los constantes coqueteos de su galante compañero no le molestaban del todo, o al menos ya le encontraba cierto lado divertido_ – pero esta joya puede cuidarse sola – _poniendo una mano sobre la cintura_

-¿estas segura?... – _muestra su usual expresión picara y traviesa_ – porque no me molestaría ya jamás dormir por el resto de mi vida para vigilarte las 24 horas del día – _pone su mano sobre su pecho actuando exageradamente su gran sacrificio. Ante esto ladybug suspira sonriendo resignada, ese gato fanfarrón jamás cambiaria, pero internamente deseaba que no lo hiciera_

-será mejor ya retirarnos chat….. gracias por tu buen trabajo en esta semana – _apunto de irse pero una mano ya muy familiar la toma de la muñeca evitando que se fuera_

-pero my lady, ¿Cuál es la prisa? – _esa era la parte del día de héroes que no le gustaba, despedirse de su adorada lady, siempre quería permanecer un poco más a su lado_ – aún le quedan bastante tiempo a nuestras trasformaciones ya que esta vez no usamos nuestros poderes… ¿no te gustaría dar un relajante paseo nocturno? – mostrando una insinuante y seductora sonrisa que no dejaba de ser traviesa

\- chat… es que yo….

-vamos my lady… - _podía jurar que hizo una autentica cara de gatito que pedía caricias_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos protegido esta cuidad?... más de un año no?... y en todo ese tiempo solo nos vemos en los patrullajes nocturnos y cuando aparece un villano…. Pero jamás nos hemos visto fuera del trabajo

-chat noir… - levanta una ceja, esto le estaba resultando algo sospechoso, presentía que algo tramaba ese gato tramposo – este no es otro de tus intentos para que revelemos nuestras identidades o si?... por que ya te dije que…..

-claro que no my lady – _le interrumpe para defenderse poniendo ambas manos al frente_ – aunque eso lleva torturándome todo este tiempo – _murmura haciendo un molesto puchero_ – solo que, bueno…. – _se rasca la nuca desviando la mirada aparentemente ansioso y nervioso_ – supongo que después de todo este tiempo más que solo compañeros de batalla ya somos buenos amigos no?, y quisiera solamente pasar tiempo contigo… como amigos claro

Tras la máscara roja se nota como aquellos vivos ojos azules miran con curiosidad y sorpresa el inusual comportamiento algo cohibido de su compañero, chat noir la mayoría del tiempo, casi siempre, era un fanfarrón con una exagerada confianza en sí mismo, pero en ese momento se encontraba algo tímido, aquella sonrisa tímida le recordó fugazmente a adrian. En cuanto ese ridículo pensamiento le vino a la mente ladeo frenética su cabeza de un lado a otro, que tontería. Sin embargo debía admitir que ese gato tenia razón, ella misma ya no veía a chat noir simplemente como un compañero, era uno de sus más queridos amigos, y los amigos salían de vez en cuando a divertirse. Lo que pedía tenia lógica, era hora de romper con la rutina de solo verse en plan profesional de héroes.

-¿my lady? – _suena más que nada a presionarla a darle una respuesta_

-si… tienes razón chat…. – _nota como esos verdes ojos felinos se agrandan en signo de euforia al tiempo que su cola y orejas se mueven cual gato que ve a su dueño_ – pero….. – _esa palabra hicieron que la reciente felicidad del gatito cayeran de golpe_ – esta noche no…. He tenido problemas en mi vida de civil por no dormir bien esta semana y debo ponerme al corriente con algunos deberes que deje pendientes

-entiendo…. – _dejando caer sus brazos al frente junto a sus ánimos decaídos_ \- ¿y que te parece la próxima semana? – _vuelve la esperanza y ánimos a su rostro al tiempo que se pone erguido, a veces ese gato era algo bipolar_

-tu ganas gatito, será la próxima semana – _sonríe resignada, ciertamente la insistencia del felino tenía su cierto encanto_ – pero, ¿no crees que causara mucho alboroto ver a dos héroes paseando tranquilamente por la cuidad?... nuestros admiradores nos tendrán hostigados – _en cierta manera sintió que se oyó algo ególatra, esa mala costumbre se la estaba pegando aquel gato_

-hummmmm eso es cierto…. – _pone su mano en el mentón en muestra de estar muy pensativo_ – ya se! – _choca su mano cerrada contra la otra, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea del siglo_ – que sea una salida nocturna….. a las 11 de la noche, ¿no te parece una magnífica idea? – _se cruza de brazos mostrando actitud alardeadora_

-de nuevo me aras que me desvele…. No se tu pero mi vida de civil es muy ocupada

-solo será una noche my lady – se acerca demasiado a ladybug con rostro _suplicante_ – porrrrrrrrfavorrrrrrr – _hace una perfecta imitación de los ojos redondos del gatito de sherek poniendo sus manos en forma de puño cerca de su cara_

Esto baja las defensas de la fuerte heroína que normalmente evadía astutamente los coqueteos de su compañero, inclusive verlo de esa forma le provoco un extraño y fuerte latido en su corazón, suspiro para despejar un poco esa repentina sensación.

-supongo que no puedo negarme ante tal suplica – _dice con un cierto tono sarcástico y sonrisa divertida rascando con su dedo índice la barbilla de chat noir, casi de forma inmediata este comienza a ronronear poniendo una boba cara de la más divertida mientras se dejaba mimar, pero en cuanto retiro su mano el minino cayo de frente estrepitosamente, haciendo reír levemente a ladybug._

Desde aquella vez que descubrió aquella debilidad de su compañero no perdía la oportunidad para callar sus fanfarronerías o payasadas de esa manera. Esto lo descubrió un día en que chat andaba inusualmente decaído de ánimos y se le ocurrió que para levantarle un poco ese espíritu travieso y enérgico característico de él serviría acariciarle la cabeza. La cara en ese momento del felino fue hilarante, primero empezó a tartamudear, se puso completamente colorado y nervioso, para luego comenzar a emitir un adorable ronroneo que en cuanto cayo de lo que hizo se avergonzó de sobremanera causando una tremenda risa en la chica. Jamás pensó que chat verdaderamente tuviese ese impulso involuntario de ronronear. Era de lo más divertido hacerlo avergonzar y es que además de la cara de bobo que ponía, parecía perder todo sentido del equilibrio cuando dejaba de recibir mimos, y bueno, interiormente en cierta manera eso le parecía algo muy tierno.

-uaaaaa por todos los gatos! – _se pone de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas y apenado, odiaba esa debilidad suya, aunque no le molestaba que su amada lady lo acariciara pero…. No le gustaba que su cuerpo perdiera toda fuerza_ \- ¿Por qué siempre me haces eso my lady? – _reclamando con ojos llorosos_

-obviamente porque es muy divertido – _dice como si nada tocando momentáneamente la nariz de chat_ – pones tal cara de embobado que es digna de foto

-huuummm está bien, por esta vez no me importa – _aunque su cara de puchero decía lo contrario_ – ya que dentro de una semana al fin tendré un tiempo a solas con my lady – _junta sus manos al tiempo que sus felinos ojos mirando al cielo se iluminan cual estrellas_ – te aseguro que será una velada inolvidable….. Primero una cena a la luz de las velas con la brillante luna llena acompañándonos, una tranquila caminata por el parque, luego ir a la torre iffel a ver el amanecer o mejor aún, en el tejado de notte dame….. – _y así comenzó a divagar enumerando más actividades sumergido en una profunda ensoñación. Entonces la chica suspiro a punto de arrepentirse por haber aceptado, todo lo que ese gato tramposo mencionaba era demasiado romántico para ser solo un paseo entre amigos._

En cuanto entro a su habitación, marinette se tiro de espaldas a su cama sintiéndose sumamente exhausta por todas las rondas nocturnas acumuladas durante esa semana, fue duro, pero valió la pena, Chad noir y ella lograron atrapar a esos ladrones, y a pesar que como siempre su alocado compañero no se tomaba del todo su trabajo en serio y durante toda la jornada de guardias se la paso dándole halagos, coqueteos y sus para nada divertidas bromas y juego de palabras, en parte eso ayudo para que no se hiciera tan tediosa la noche vigilando, últimamente le encontraba el lado divertido a eso, incluso le resultaba entretenido ingeniárselas para regresarle el coqueteo a aquel gato sin verse demasiado atrevida, lo hacia de forma natural con un deje de sarcasmo pero era suficiente para poner tenso al confiado y seductor gatito, ver su cara tenuemente sonrojada tras esa mascara negra no tenía precio. Comenzaba a tener curiosidad de que tendría planeado para la próxima semana.

-así que al fin le aceptaste una cita a Chad noir hee? – _dijo tikki riendo tiernamente al flotar sobre marinette, quien al oír la palabra "cita" se puso de pie cual resorte_

-espera tikki!... eso no es una cita! – _moviendo exageradamente sus manos para acentuar la negativa_ – solo saldremos a pasear un rato como amigos – _pero su adorable kwami siguió riendo disimuladamente. Ese astuto gato hiso caer redondita a su querida portadora_

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro, dejaría ese debate que internamente sabía que saldría perdiendo y mejor se daría un relajante baño para prepararse en tener una merecida noche de descanso. En sus intenciones de irse a su baño se detiene frente a los posters de su eterno amor platónico Adrian Agreste, ya llevaba más de una año enamorada de su compañero de clases y todavía era incapaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, por lo menos ya aquellos nervios al hablarle disminuyeron con el paso del tiempo pudiendo articular frases coherentes al entablar una leve y esporádica conversación con el rubio, esto era algo bueno pero, a la vez ese asunto le preocupaba un poco, cuestionándose que si su disminución de nervios era porque sus sentimientos por él ya no eran los mismo que en un principio, y es que también ese creciente afecto que comenzaba a tener por su compañero en batallas contra la injusticia le confundía. No negaba que quería mucho a su leal amigo chat noir, era algo normal después de todo, es decir, también quería mucho a su mejor amiga anya y esos sentimientos era parecidos cierto?, entonces porque razón sentía que existía cierta diferencia?.

-marinette? – _dice sorprendida y extrañada la pequeña kwami al momento en que la peli negra quitaba las fotos de Adrian de su muro_ \- ¿Qué haces?

-ya es momento en de que lo que siento por adrian sea mas que como un amor platónico de una admiradora – _dice guardando las fotos en un cajón de su escritorio, que las quitara de su muro no quería decir también que tuviese el corazón de romperlas o tirarlas_ – quiero empezar a enamorarme del verdadero adrian, empezar a conocerlo mejor – _ve a tikki con una gran sonrisa segura. Este le devuelve un gesto lleno de orgullo, aquella dulce chica cada vez mostraba más fortaleza y valor, no solo siendo la heroína de parís_

Ya también en su habitación, cierto rubio no cabía de la felicidad con tan solo recordar que finalmente el amor de su vida acepto salir juntos fuera de su estricto labor de héroes, era su oportunidad de oro para impresionarla, tratar de conquistarla, pero debía ser astuto y demostrarle que realmente iba en serio con ella, que sus constantes coqueteos y atenciones galantes que tenía con ella no eran solo por ser un gato de naturaleza seductora y juguetona, el solo se comportaba de esa forma siendo el mismo ante ella, era la confianza que el traje de chat noir y al estar con ella le brindaban. Aunque también en las contadas ocasiones en que se ha encontrado a marinette siendo chat noir el impulso de comportarse algo atrevido con ella no lo podía evitar, en menor manera pero incluso al igual que lo hacia con su lady a marinette también le besaba el dorso de su mano, era un gesto que solo ha tenido con esas dos chicas, empezaba a debatirse del porque esa necesidad nacía al ver a cualquiera de las dos, solamente claro siendo el héroe en traje de gato.

En fin, en ese momento solamente quería concentrarse en la felicidad que le causaba la ansiedad de que ya la semana se parara lo más rápido posible!

-¿quieres dejar de hacer esos bobos gestos? – _reclama fastidiado plag_ – no me dejas disfrutar a gusto mi amado queso

-entonces volea a otro lado – _acostado de panza en su cama con sus cara recargada en la palma de sus manos mirando de forma perdida a la nada_ – no puedo evitar sentirme en las nubes…. Al fin mi amada lady acepto tener una cita conmigo , soy el hombre más feliz de todo parís

-primero que nada, deja de llamar a eso una cita…. Solamente saldrán como amigos – _y con su poco tacto, baja de las nubes a su portador_

-ya lo se…. – _le mira molesto por quitarle sus esperanzas_ – pero acepto el estar una noche a solas conmigo, ya es un avance

-ooh si, un gran progreso después de más de un año de estar luchando junto con ella – _no disimula su enorme sarcasmo_ – hay personas lentas pero tu no le ganas a un caracol cargando un ladrillo jejejeje

-callate plag!

Quería a su kami, siempre agradecerá el que lo haya elegido como portador ya que gracias a eso al fin era libre como un gato que salía en las noches sin ataduras de ningún tipo y sobretodo que de no haber sido por plag nunca habría conocido a ladybug. Sin embargo en ocasiones como estas no le ayudaba en nada su insensible kwami, pero no lograría bajarlo con sus pesimistas comentarios, por lo que volvió a sus fantasías de la bella velada que le esperaría junto con su primer amor, sin interrupciones de akumas o por tener que separarse al estar sus trasformaciones a punto de acabarse, solo estarían ella y él, por ahora como amigos pero quizá esa noche lo cambaría todo.

-ademas…. No se, en ocasiones ella no se molesta mucho ante mis patéticos intentos de coquetearle – _se pone de pie y mira hacia afuera por su enorme venta_ – solo es una corazonada o falsas esperanzas quizá pero…. – _pone su mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón_ – creo que estoy cerca de conquistarla

Esta demás decir que el siempre tranquilo, calmado y apacible chico agreste estuvo con la ansiedad e impaciencia a flor de piel porque los días trascurriesen más rápido y llegara la noche soñada que pasaría unos mágicos momentos a lado de su lady, incluso iba marcando en el calendario los días hasta llegar a uno en especial que marco en un exagerado círculo rojo, día el cual se le quedaba mirando hipnotizado con una tonta expresión según las palabras de su kwami que ya se estaba hartando de ser el encargado de bajarlo a la tierra para que se apresurara en prepararse para la escuela y sus múltiples actividades.

Para extrañeza de sus amigos más cercanos, es decir, anya, nino e incluso marinette, el comportamiento de adrian esos días era muy peculiar y fuera del rango de lo que es usual en el rubio. Parecía exageradamente impaciente en las clases, no paraba de ver su reloj y su cara demostraba bastante fastidio al poner atención en las lecciones de los maestros. Y es que lo que más lo tenía al borde de la desesperación e impaciencia es que el universo pareció conspirar contra él, porque en esos días ni un akuma, maleante o accidente que hubiese requerido la ayuda del equipo inseparable de héroes de parís hizo acto de causar estragos, así que no tuvo la oportunidad der ver a ladybug cosa que lo tenía todavía más desesperado. Normalmente agradecería ese tiempo de descanso pero…. Extrañaba mucho a su amada, que ironía que tenía a esta justo atrás de él cuya mirada azul siempre estaba pendiente de él, sobretodo en esos momentos en que la chica le observaba intrigada al ver a su compañero de clases comportase tan fuera de si. ¿Qué le estará pasando?.

 **Y aquí estoy, he caído en la obsesión de ladybug por lo que no pude resistirme a hacer un fanfic jejejeje o al menos mi primer intento de este.**

 **La verdad es que al principio cuando la anunciaron en Disney no me llamo la atención de echo hasta mentalmente dije "genial, ya Disney cada vez se esta quedando sin ideas". Cuando la pasaban nunca le ponía atención solo la dejaba hablar y hacer ruido, pero gracias a un comic que encontré en youtube que seguro habran visto, donde ponen lo de el capitulo de volpina pues me parecio lindo el comic pero aun asi seguía sin ver la serie, hasta que veía que la comentaban mucho en una app que es como un Facebook friki asi que me dije: "le dare una oportunidad". ¿y que creen?. Me la vi en un dia!**

 **Ame la serie!**

 **Me obsesione por completo!**

 **Y como verán a mi loca mente le fue inevitable no empezar a imaginarse la historia que amaría ver entre esos dos. Asi que aquí la tienen, el primer capitulo. Espero que les gustara y me animen con sus lindos comentarios, tratare de subirlos sin demorarme años pero no prometo nada ya que tengo un fic que abandone hace meses jejejeje pero si este veo que les gusta me apresurare**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
